JD and The Great Mysterious Bathroom Elevator
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Slash. JD races against the clock trying to get a tux in time for a Turk's wedding. As time goes on, JD learns to believe the Janitor and finds love in the process. Rated T for language and mild sexual content. JD/Cox. Complete


_Based on a dream I recently had. Enjoy. _

* * *

It was a beautifully bright and sunny day at Sacred Heart Hospital, as love was in the air. It was a race to the finish as two separate weddings were taking place that very day. Dr. John Dorian, commonly known as JD, was so excited to see three of his good friends getting married.

JD's best and long time friend, Chris Turk was getting married to the love of his life Carla Espinosa. JD had been congratulating his friends so often that they were completely sick of hearing it all.

The only other person who wasn't sick of him by now was Dr. Elliot Reid, who was also getting married.

JD and Elliot had been friends since JD's first day working at Sacred Heart. They had been through so much together. JD was happy that Elliot finally found a great person to marry, after all she had been dreaming about it since she was a little girl.

JD was lost in one of his infamous daydreams, as Turk and Elliot's soon to be husband Jake interrupted him. Turk placed a hand on JD's scrawny shoulder, snapping him out of the daydream.

Turk was the first person to speak.

"JD we have a problem! My wedding takes place in two hours. Elliot's and Jake's is right after that, and we have no tuxes!"

JD's eyes grew very wide. The last thing on his mind was getting ready for his best friend's weddings. He thought Turk was going to pick up the tuxes for them, he never imagined he be in a situation like this.

JD glanced at the two men in front of him, his eyes searched for a clock.

"Okay! That's not a problem. All we have to do is rush down to the tux store and get them! How hard can that be?"

Jake smiled at JD's plan, everything seemed like it was going according to plan. It appeared that nothing would go wrong on this glorious day.

Turk had a familiar smirk plastered on his face that JD knew all too well.

"Hey JD, do you want to race to the elevators?"

JD's eyes brightly lit up. Here was a chance to prove to the two of them that he could actually beat Turk at something athletic. This was his time to shine!

"Of course Brown Bear! Let's go!"

The three men got themselves into position, they all stood next to each other preparing to race to the elevators.

Jake yelled out.

"Okay on the count of three! One….Two…THREE!!"

No sooner as the word three was uttered, they were all off. They raced down the hallway they were all standing in, trying to beat the clock. Turk was way ahead, as Jake nearly caught up with him.

As luck would have it, JD was far behind. His plan to dominate Turk had gone up in smoke like a burnt cigarette. The race JD so desperately wanted to win was over. He had came in dead last.

By the time JD caught up with the others, he saw their faces disappearing behind the shiny elevator doors. JD came to a complete stop before a set of elevators, he eagerly smashed the down button.

He waited for that merrily dinging sound that indicated the elevator was ready for departure. It never sounded. Perplexed, he stared around at the other sets of elevators. How bad could his luck be to have this particular elevator broken?

He had less then two hours to go out and purchase a tux and be at the double wedding in time. Panicking, he sprinted down past the elevators heading in the direction of the stairs. As his bad luck would follow, his trail led him dead smack into the notorious Janitor.

JD stopped dead in his tracks, he stood very still. His eyes closely focused in on the Janitor, he watched his every move, his every breath. He never trusted the jumpsuit bound man, he had hurt JD too many times in the past to feel safe around.

JD continued to watch the taller man, their eyes met.

"Move out of the way, I have to get a tux! The elevators are broken and I have to use the stairs!"

Janitor merely laughed at JD's attempt at anger. He crossed his arms, becoming very amused at the young doctor panicking before him.

"You know you could always take the elevators in the bathrooms."

JD's eyes grew wide. Did the Janitor really expect him to believe such a lie? JD had been in nearly every bathroom in the entire hospital and he had never seen any elevators.

He had really been tired of the Janitor's lies as of late. He made up some really big ones within the past week too. He had to put an end to all of his lying whether he liked it or not!

JD's voice came out slightly panicked and urgent.

"There aren't any elevators in the bathrooms!"

Janitor shrugged at his statement, uncrossing his arms.

"Alright suit yourself. The stairs will take longer and the bathroom elevators are right there."

He pointed in the direction of the bathrooms, his eyes never leaving the young gelled haired doctor in front of him.

It was all JD could handle, he allowed himself to give in to his foolish prank and lie at an attempt to leave his presence faster.

"Fine! Get out of my way!"

Rushing past the taller man, JD headed straight into the men's room. He eagerly glanced around searching for the so called elevators. To his satisfaction he did not find the elevators the Janitor claimed to be there.

He had once again fallen for one of his pranks, this one however was as obvious as it could be. Hell, anyone would tell him he was very stupid to fall for something so outrageous as this. Embarrassed and ashamed, he trotted to one of the stalls.

JD longed for a place to sit down for a moment and think. He opened the clean stall door, heading inside. Closing the door behind him he made a magnificent discovery, the Janitor had been telling the truth after all.

There was a full set of elevator buttons on the right side of the stall wall. The buttons appeared to have had some previous use out of them. The buttons lightly flickered off and on almost as if they were lightning bugs.

JD quickly decided that now would be a good time to test out this mysterious elevator. His finger led him to the number six button. He pushed it a few times trying to make it work. His bad luck kicked him in the ass again. The button didn't work, all it did was flicker.

JD then pushed the button next to it, number seven. Suddenly out of no where water began to rapidly flow down all sides of the stall walls. The water moved so fast it was as if the stall was actually moving!

Several moments passed as the water continued to rush down the stall. If the water didn't stop soon then the entire bathroom would be underwater. The water began to slowly pour out of the stall, its pace was getting slower and slower. Within a mere second the water stopped flowing all together.

Relieved, JD opened the stall door making his way out. As he fully opened the door he instantly noticed he was blocked, not by water or an object, but by the Janitor. His eyes widened, he was caught off guard.

Angrily, JD yelled out.

"Let me out!"

The Janitor simply shook his head back and forth, he wasn't going to move.

"Nope."

The next thing JD saw was the door being slammed shut almost hitting him in the face. Without thinking JD slammed his fist into the number eight button. He wanted to go anywhere else but here.

To his surprise, water began flowing down the walls with the same speed as the previous time. He watched it closely wondering where it all went. His eyes instantly went to the floor. The floor however was clean and bone dry, there wasn't a drop of water to be seen.

Shock engulfed JD's body like molten fire, nothing was making any sense to him. He desperately wanted to get out of where ever he was. All he wanted to do was purchase his tux and go to the weddings.

Suddenly the water stopped flowing and the stall door opened by itself. The stall acted as though it really was an elevator and not apart of the bathroom. It didn't even take him a moment to walk out of the tiny stall.

His eyes darted around trying to figure out just where the hell he was at. He found himself in an empty board room, or so he thought. He walked further out trying to get to the bottom of this mysterious situation he found himself in.

Dr. Robert Kelso was inside of a large board room with a rather young looking intern. They appeared to have been in there for a while. Kelso saw a small glimpse of JD out of the corner of his eye.

"Dr. Dorian! What are you doing in here!?"

JD hadn't seen his boss inside of the room, if he had he would've rushed over to him. He took a few paces from the elevator seeing the elder doctor and the intern.

"I'm sorry sir! I accidentally got off on the wrong floor!"

Embarrassed, JD ran quick as lightening back onto the mysterious bathroom elevator. He didn't want to be around Kelso any longer then he had to at that awkward moment. He quickly pushed the number five button, wanting to get the hell out of there.

It took only a few minutes for the bathroom elevator to take him to the original floor he started off on. He quickly left the stall, walking outside of the bathroom. His feet only took him a several yards before his mouth nearly dropped.

Directly before him was a massive crowd of people heading to the stairs. People were everywhere you looked. It appeared as if they were all waiting in line for tickets to see a famous band, not for the stairs.

The stairs, instead of being hidden behind a door marked stairwell were out in the open. You could actually see every single stair as it rose higher to every floor in the hospital. Sure it was an odd sight, but then again wasn't the bathroom elevators?

Making his way slowly though the crowd, JD spotted Turk and Jake at the very top of the stairs.

JD's loud voice echoed out, trying to get their attention.

"Hey Turk! What's going on here!?"

Turk and Jake both stared down seeing the gelled up hair of their good friend JD.

Turk excitedly replied back.

"All the elevators are broken! Everyone is trying to use the stairs! I have to hurry, I have to get to my wedding!"

JD frowned, staring at the massive crowd of noisy people. He couldn't believe so many people were all here trying to use the stairs. Exhausted, JD strained his eyes to try and find a nice place to sit down.

He was obviously going no where any time soon. He'd rather sit down then stand any day. His eyes sluggishly glanced around looking for an empty bench. His eyes landed on the last person he though he'd see in this mess.

It was none other then the mentor he had been crushing on since the first day he met him, Dr. Perry Cox. JD's face instantly lit up, a huge smile covered his face. The handsome older doctor was sitting alone on a bench in front of the stairs.

Dr. Cox's arms were folded, he was clearly very pissed off about the situation. His eyes were staring into the vast nothingness. JD carefully approached him, his pace appeared calm and non-threatening.

"Dr. Cox! You're stuck down here too?"

Cox's eyes slowly trailed up from the wall he hatefully glared at, they met the younger doctor's.

"Yeah Newbie if you haven't noticed everyone's down here!"

The younger doctor's eyes stupidly wondered around the room viewing the scene. Embarrassment swept over him like a flood, he felt like a complete fool.

JD tried to make everything right, his voice came out weak sounding.

"Yeah I see. You know the bathroom elevators aren't broken."

Cox's eyes widened to the point of almost popping out. You could see the white clearly in his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. His anger raged through his body like a bull trying to escape.

"The what? What in the hell are you talking about Cheryl!?"

JD's arms shot out pointing to the bathroom he exited a few minutes ago.

"The bathroom elevators! That's how I got here!"

JD had really pushed Dr. Cox too far this time. Even though he was telling the truth, how could anyone possibly believe him? That was of course besides the Janitor.

His mentor gave him a dirty look as if he called him a terrible name. He had heard enough of his bull shit. He shoved JD back as hard as he could, never leaving his bench. JD damn near toppled over backward, he caught himself just in time.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Trying to compose himself, he quickly walked away from his over the top angry mentor. He decided to stand against a wall, waiting for the time and the people to slowly pass by. JD's eyes stuck on Dr. Cox like glue, his eyes never drifted away.

He couldn't help but stare at his handsome older mentor. He had been wanting to date him a very long time now. He really doubt that Cox even knew about his secret crush. It was possible after all, JD had came out of the closet. It wasn't as if he ever hid his sexuality.

Dr. Cox's hand fell down to his waist, it rested on his lap. His hand began to touch his crotch. Was JD imagining things? It was quite possible that he was. It was very strange if that were actually happening. Laughing to himself, JD wiped his eyes trying to determine if he really was imagining this.

To his ultimate surprise, he wasn't daydreaming. His face became very red as he eagerly watched his mentor. His eyes grew wide with complete and utter shock as he continued to watch him play with himself.

JD's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, he was sure his erection was going to clearly show through his scrubs. It was obvious to JD and to everyone around him that Dr. Cox was hard. It wasn't as if he was trying to hide anything anyway.

He continued to rub himself, his pace started to increase. JD glanced around at the other people surrounding the two of them. No one was paying any attention to what Cox was doing to himself.

Everyone was so caught up in their own lives and the stair situation to even care. It was as if they could have sex and nobody would even notice. At this point Cox pulled down his scrubs bottoms, revealing his tighty whiteys. His erection was as evident as ever now.

His hand became faster, he groped over his cock roughly. His eyes met those of JD's for a few seconds, as his pace quickened. Redness flew over the younger doctor's face, he felt his own cock become harder.

Did his mentor know his secret? He wanted nothing more then to touch his mentor at that very moment. Suddenly a door on the opposite side of the room burst open, catching a few people's attention. Out marched Dr. Kelso, he headed directly in the direction of Cox and JD.

Kelso walked over stopping a few feet in front of Dr. Cox. Kelso's face was twisted in a mix of frustration and confusion.

"Perry! What in the hell are you doing!?"

Dr. Cox stopped his own personal massage, staring at his former boss.

"Well I was relieving some boredom. We're not going anywhere any time soon."

Kelso's attention was quickly averted to the giant crowd of people standing in a line on the stairs.

"Why are all these people standing here!? What's going on?!"

Cox got to his feet, pulling his pants up right along with him.

"The elevators are broken. To be running this place, you're a little slow Bob-O."

Anger surged through Kelso's body, he quickly became pissed off. He began pushing people out of his way, trying to get through. He couldn't get anywhere.

Enraged, Kelso returned to the spot where he was previously standing. His eyes bore holes into Cox.

"Don't just stand there! Get up to the top of the stairs and straighten this out Perry!"

Cox walked away from his boss, actually following his instructions for once in his life. He lightly laughed, eyeballing the crowd.

"Hell, I could do this in my sleep!"

Rushing past people, Cox managed to get rather far up the stairs. He reached the first set of stairs with ease. People began to shove each other hard, trying to advance their position in line. It was beginning to grow insane in there.

Watching from down below, JD decided to sit down and watch the rest of this play out. He quickly walked over to the bench his secret crush was previously sitting at. He sat his exhausted body down, resting while he could.

Within a few minutes Kelso had decided that sending Perry up there was a bad and pointless idea.

"Perry come down here! This is getting us no where!"

Dr. Cox's eyes caught JD sitting down on his bench from above. Not only did this irritate him, it also intrigued him.

"Alright Bob-O, have it your way."

All in one motion, Dr. Cox leaped down from the first set of stairs and landed directly on JD's helpless body. Their bodies hit with a loud thud, Cox landed on top of the younger man.

Redness and hardness hit JD simultaneously. He had never been so turned on and in so much pain at the same time. JD's eyes widened as he felt the unmistakable hard-on of his mentor stab into his thigh. The elder doctor tried to get up, but to no avail he was held down.

JD's voice came out in a whisper against Perry's ear.

"No. _Please_ stay here."

Struggling, the older man finally managed to get off him. He slowly got to his feet, brushing off his white jacket. JD followed suit, standing very close to him. Kelso's eyes burned holes of surprise at the two doctors in front of him.

Outreached arms held out a foot away from the man who so longed to be hugged. JD's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Was Cox actually offering JD a hug? Was his imagination playing tricks on him? Could this be from a concussion setting in?

JD's trembling body slowly inched toward his mentor. He embraced the older doctor softly, kissing the inside of his neck in the process. Hell if JD was going to finally hug him, he was going to make it worth it.

The trembling doctor let out a small whisper into his mentor's neck.

"Perry…"

The hug lasted for several moments, Cox held JD gently. His erection bore into the younger man's thigh, he blushed deeply. Cox's eyes dug into those of his boss Kelso's, and then to those of JD's.

Cox's voice came out sounding slightly horse and nervous.

"Excuse me, I have to go take care of something."

The hug finally broke off as Perry made his way into the very bathroom that contained the mysterious elevator. JD's face was red as fire, his heart was beating fast. Kelso stood there half-smiling at the young doctor in front of him.

It took Dr. Cox several long minutes before he emerged from the bathroom almost running. He appeared to be in shock, his eyes were wide and he was slightly sweating. JD instantly noticed his mentor's erection was completely gone.

Cox's voice sounded excited, almost as if he were surprised or perplexed.

"Goddamn Newbie! There really is an elevator in the bathroom!"

A huge smile spread over JD's face, at last he finally believed him.

"I told you so."

Dr. Kelso was just as confused as ever, staring at the two of them as if they were insane. Out of no where, Turk and Jake emerged from the massive crowd of people. They ran toward the three doctors who were standing around in a circle.

JD heard Turk's voice first.

"Dude! I got the tux!"

A smile appeared over his face, JD was so relieved to hear this great news. Finally something was going according to plan today.

"That's great Chocolate Bear! Do you know what to do?"

Turk acted as though he was the king of all weddings.

"Yeah V-Bear! All I have to do is wait for Carla to walk down the aisle and say I do!"

JD nodded at his best friend, taking in all of the excitement.

"Yeah you got it! Did you get me a tux?"

Turk's eyes grew wide, a frown appeared on his once happy face. He hadn't even thought about getting his best friend a tux. He figured by now he already escaped the hospital and got his own. Turk only returned to tell JD the good news and to give him a ride to the weddings.

JD's luck had officially ran out. Not only did he not have a tux, but the wedding was already starting. He failed at the one thing he set out to do the entire day. In the process though there was only one thing he had gained after all this, a boyfriend.

* * *

The End


End file.
